Ce qui se cache derrière les apparences
by Tooran
Summary: Les membres du Bad Friend Trio ont l'habitude de se fourrer dans des situations pas croyables. Mais cette fois, ils se retrouvent mêlés à quelque chose qui les dépasse. Une simple panne de voiture va leur ouvrir les portes d'un monde qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé soupçonner. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo :3**

 **Allez, pour une fois, je me lance dans une fic longue… C'est un UA un peu spécial, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :3**

 **Si elle vient à passer par là, je fais un ptit coucou à** _ **AwesomeLicorne**_ **, puisque que c'est en parlant avec elle que l'idée de cette chose a commencé à naître dans mon esprit dérangé…**

 **Rating T pour des insultes et certaines scènes un peu sanglantes… Pas de quoi fouetter un chat à mon humble avis, mais n'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous pensez que je devrais monter le rating d'un cran.**

 **Pairings et personnages divers, même si c'est surtout centré sur le BFT.**

 **Hetalia ne m'appartient malheureusement pas q_q**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

« _Grässliches Wetter_ », grogna Gilbert en plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers le torrent d'eau qui s'abattait sur la voiture. Même les puissants phares ne permettaient pas de voir à plus d'un mètre.

Pour toute réponse, un Francis plongé dans ces pensées approuva d'un « Mm » distrait. À l'arrière, Antonio avait réussi à s'endormir, malgré le vacarme de la pluie. La route était vide. Ce qu'ils pouvaient distinguer du paysage se résumait à des champs à perte de vue. Parfois un bout de forêt. Puis à nouveau des champs. Aucun signe de vie à l'horizon. Mais il n'y avait de toute façons plus d'horizons, tout se perdait dans le rideau oppressant de la pluie.

Le Bad Friends Trio comme Gilbert, Francis et Antonio se nommaient eux-mêmes, était réputé pour sa capacité à trouver une source d'amusement dans toutes les situations. Mais là, perdu au beau milieu de la campagne, épuisé par un week-end entre amis particulièrement mouvementé, accablé par le mauvais temps, même le fameux Trio était bien en peine de faire preuve de bonne humeur.

Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, entre le vacarme de l'extérieur et le silence lourd qui pesait sur les occupants de la voiture. Ils traversèrent une sombre forêt, où les arbres décharnés ressemblaient à des vieillards menaçants se penchant sur eux pour essayer de les saisir de leurs doigts noueux.

Difficile de faire plus sinistre, comme ambiance.

Mais apparemment, ce décor déjà suffisamment angoissant ne suffisait pas à l'entité quelconque qui avait visiblement décidé de pourrir leur soirée. Loi de Murphy, tout ça.

Car, dans un crachotement de moteur, la vieille voiture s'arrêta. Sous l'eau, en pleine nuit, au beau milieu de cette forêt oppressante.

« _Scheisse !_ »

L'injure fut presque hurlée par l'allemand frustré.

« Essaie de redémarrer. »

Mais Gilbert eu beau tourner la clé de contact, il n'obtint que des gémissements du moteur qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à repartir. Soupirant, Francis se contorsionna sur son siège pour attraper un sac sur la banquette arrière, réveillant Antonio au passage qui ouvrit des yeux embrumés avec un « On est arrivés ? » plein d'espoir.

Gilbert s'empressa de le faire déchanter en lui expliquant la situation, tandis que Francis fouillait dans son sac. Heureusement que les trois compères avaient l'habitude de se fourrer dans des situations pas possible, ils avaient toujours avec eux du matériel pour les cas d'urgence. Ça les avait sortis plusieurs fois du pétrin.

Finalement, Francis trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans un fouillis de gadgets plus ou moins utiles. Il vérifia que la lampe torche fonctionnait bien.

« Bon, qui s'y connaît un peu en mécanique ? »

Un silence suivis ses paroles. Silence pendant lequel lui et Antonio fixèrent Gilbert avec insistance. Finalement, l'allemand qui se revendiquait prussien lâcha un grognement.

« Ça va, j'y vais. Mais c'est pas _awesome_ du tout ! »

Il arracha presque la lampe des mains de Francis, ouvrit la portière et grimaça en se prenant immédiatement une giclée d'eau froide. Sa mauvaise humeur amplifia en voyant que les deux autres ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger de leurs sièges.

« Y'en a même pas un pour me tenir le parapluie ? »

Antonio se frotta le crâne avec un sourire gêné.

« On a plus de parapluie. On a pas remplacé celui qu'on a perdu.

-Scheisse ! »

Et sur ce deuxième juron qui n'était certainement pas le dernier de la soirée, l'albinos sortit sous la pluie battante et ferma la portière en la claquant violemment. La pluie glacée ne mis pas longtemps à le tremper complètement alors qu'il soulevait le capot, prenant garde à ne pas le monter trop haut pour éviter que la pluie ne tombe sur les bougies.

Bien à l'abri à l'intérieur, les deux autres le regardaient faire.

« On devrait peut-être l'aider, non ?

-On ne ferait que le gêner. Et puis on est mieux ici.

-Ouais… »

Telle était la teneur de leur conversation lorsqu'Antonio remarqua une forme sombre parmi les silhouettes encore plus sombres des arbres. Plissant les yeux, il rapprocha son nez de sa fenêtre marbrée de gouttes d'eau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque la chose bondit soudain pour se jeter sur Gilbert et le plaquer au sol. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, alertant Francis d'un cri, il bondit hors de la voiture, saisissant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour la brandir comme une arme, vite suivi par son ami français.

Au sol, Gilbert luttait contre ce qui ressemblait à un très gros chien. Un très gros chien qui semblait très enragé, et qui avait refermé ses crocs sur son bras. Le chien poussa soudain un jappement de douleur et bondit en arrière avant de disparaître sous le couvert des arbres, sans qu'aucun des trois compères n'ait vu ce qui l'avait fait fuir ainsi.

Immédiatement, Francis et Antonio se précipitèrent vers Gilbert, toujours affalé dans la boue, le bras en sang.

* * *

 _Grässliches Wetter_ : sale temps.

 _Scheisse !_ : Merde !

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre… Je sais, c'est très court, mais je suis abonnée aux chapitres courts en général ^^'**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, ou au moins que vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir cliqué là-dessus… Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjoooour :3 (ou bonsoir hein, tout dépend)**

 **Voici le second chapitre :D**

 **Vous vous demandiez comment nos trois compères ont fait pour s'en sortir, seuls dans cette forêt inquiétante, avec des sales bêtes qui rôdent et une voiture en panne ?**

 **La réponse dans ce chapitre.**

…

 **Ou paaaaas :3**

 **Merci _Paixdelesprit_ pour ta review :)**

* * *

« Où est Antonio ?

-Il ne vient pas, il a dit qu'il voyait Lovino ce soir. »

Gilbert grimaça. Bien sûr, il adorait Francis, mais les soirées beuverie de l' _awesome_ trio sans le trio au complet, ce n'était pas la même chose, quoi… Et puis ils voyaient de moins en moins Antonio, depuis que celui-ci avait rencontré un italien caractériel qui lui prenait tout son temps. Italien dont le jumeau sortait avec le frère de l'albinos, en plus de ça. Tu parles d'une situation à la con.

Tandis que Francis s'activait dans la cuisine, Gilbert frotta distraitement la marque de morsure sur son avant-bras. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre avec un chien enragé, et la cicatrice qu'il en avait gardé le démangeait encore par intermittence. Ce soir-là, il lui semblait qu'elle fourmillait.

Et puis, sa poitrine lui paraissait anormalement chaude, aussi.

Passant la main dans son cou, il tira sur la chaîne qui l'entourait, extirpant de sous son vêtement la croix d'honneur prussienne qu'il portait en permanence. Se frottant la poitrine, il la prit dans sa main. Le métal était chaud. Très chaud. La chaleur semblait même augmenter. Il poussa un juron quand sa paume commença à fumer et lâcha précipitamment le bijou, passant la chaîne par-dessus sa tête pour la jeter au sol.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?, demanda Francis, sortant de la cuisine.

-Ce truc est brûlant ! »

Francis regarda la croix que lui désignait son ami, mais le métal semblait tout à fait normal. Fronçant les sourcils, il se baissa pour prendre le bijou, ignorant l'albinos qui lui criait de ne pas faire ça. La température de la croix était comme son aspect : tout à fait normale.

Francis leva un regard un peu inquiet sur son ami.

« Ça va, Gil ? »

Gilbert resta un instant sans rien dire, à fixer la chaîne dépassant de la main du français, avant d'éclater de son rire si particulier, bien que celui-ci sonne légèrement hystérique.

« Kesesesese ! Bien sûr que ça va ! L' _awesome_ moi ne peut que aller très bien ! »

Francis n'était pas convaincu, mais il songea que la soirée venait juste de commencer et que son ami aurait tout le temps de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Alors il lui tendit la croix, que l'albinos attrapa par la chaîne avant de la poser sur la table à côté de lui. Le geste n'échappa pas au français qui nota pour lui-même de rester vigilant, avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le matériel indispensable à toute bonne soirée.

Son ami partit, Gilbert se renfonça dans son siège, le regard fixé sur le bijou coupable. Une croix qu'il possédait et portait depuis des années, une décoration militaire prussienne en argent qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir du grenier de ses parents…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention au soir qui tombait peu à peu à l'extérieur.

C'est alors qu'une atroce douleur lui déchira la poitrine.

* * *

Francis sortait de son sac l'alcool qu'il avait amené pour le poser sur la table de la cuisine, quand il entendit un grognement venant de la pièce voisine, suivi d'un bruit d'objets s'écrasant au sol.

« Gil ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Mais les deux bouteilles qu'il tenait s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un fracas d'enfer lorsqu'un hurlement guttural parvint à ses oreilles.

« GILBERT ! »

Et il se précipita dans le salon, pour rester figé d'horreur devant la scène qui l'y attendait.

* * *

Quand Gilbert reprit conscience, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fût qu'il ne s'était pas pris une cuite pareille depuis des années. Il lui semblait que tout un troupeau de Gilbirds picoraient sa tête.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure que le brouillard dans lequel il était plongé se dissipait, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu.

Ok. Ça, c'était bizarre. Surtout après une soirée alcoolisée, seul avec Francis… Non, ils n'avaient quand même pas…

Et puis il se rendit compte d'un fait encore plus bizarre : il était allongé sur le sol au beau milieu d'un bosquet d'arbre, dans un jardin qui n'était pas le sien.

D'accord. Ça, ce n'était carrément pas normal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient foutus ?

L'albinos avait beau se creuser la cervelle, aucun souvenir ne voulait remonter à sa mémoire. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était d'avoir ouvert la porte à son ami. Il se demanda vaguement à quel point il avait bu pour tout oublier ainsi. Mais au fond, ça avait peu d'importance. Francis saurait bien lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Quoique, il devait certainement s'être bourré la gueule autant que lui.

Gilbert ricana à cette idée et se leva en grimaçant. Son corps entier lui donnait l'impression d'être passé sous un camion. Sortant du bosquet d'arbres, il regarda attentivement autour de lui, cherchant à reconnaître l'endroit où il avait échoué.

Le bilan était mauvais.

La maison où il vivait avec son frère était à l'autre bout de la ville !

L'albinos ne perdit donc pas de temps à se mettre en route, après avoir volé (non, emprunté pour une durée indéterminée) des vêtements qui séchaient sur une corde à linge. Pas qu'il ait besoin de dissimuler son _awesome_ corps, mais c'était Francis le pervers exhibitionniste !

* * *

 **Et oui, une bonne vieille ellipse… Vous savez-quoi ? J'aime les ellipses :3**

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, me revoilà, accompagnée de mon chapitre trois ! (ouh, ça rime… *SBAAF*)**

 **Hum… Bref…**

 _ **Paixdelesprit**_ **: Héhé, pour les réponses, il va falloir attendre encore un peu :) C'est pas drôle sinon u_u À moins que tu ne le devines, bien sûr :)**

* * *

Antonio était plongé dans un rêve des plus agréable, impliquant un bel italien et des tomates à perte de vue, lorsqu'une petite mélodie agaçante vint taper l'incruste dans son monde onirique. Ouvrant des yeux embrumés, il ne se rappela pas tout de suite ce que le son signifiait.

Il bailla longuement, puis regarda avec attendrissement son Lovino endormi à ses côtés (« J'aime pas dormir avec toi, _Bastardo_ ! J'ai juste froid… ») avant de tendre le bras pour attraper le portable traînant sur la table de nuit. Le SMS responsable de son réveil était de Gilbert.

L'espagnol jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'heure. _9h30_.

Son ami allemand –non, pardon, prussien- était debout étrangement tôt, pour un lendemain de cuite.

Haussant mentalement les épaules (il était toujours allongé paresseusement dans son lit après tout), il ouvrit le message, qui se résumait à deux mots.

 _Viens vite_

Le court SMS intrigua Antonio. Son ami n'était pas du genre rapide et concis, d'habitude. Mais vu ce qui était prévu la veille, il ne devait sûrement pas être dans un très bon état. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le brun tapa sa réponse, saluant l'albinos et lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de bouger. C'est vrai quoi, il était tellement bien avec son Lovino. L'italien était décidemment trop mignon pour son propre bien quand il dormait.

La petite musique annonçant la réponse résonna quelques minutes plus tard.

 _C'est grave. Viens_

Cette fois, Antonio ne pouvait nier qu'une certaine curiosité commençait à le gagner. Qu'est-ce que ces amis avaient encore trafiqué ? Il avait envie d'aller voir.

Oui, mais Lovino…

Son regard se posa sur le bel endormi. Après tout, il avait bien épuisé l'italien, il allait sûrement dormir encore un moment. Et Gilbert n'habitait pas très loin, il pourrait tout à fait aller voir de quoi il en retournait et rentrer avant son réveil. Et il pourrait acheter des croissants au passage pour faire plaisir à son Lovino (même si ce dernier allait sûrement l'insulter plus que le remercier, mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait). Ça paraissait un bon plan.

Un nouveau message arriva, constitué d'un simple mot. _Bitte_.

Antonio prit sa décision et tapa un rapide _j'arrive_ , avant de se lever, non sans bien s'étirer et prendre le temps de se laver.

* * *

Quand la voiture de l'espagnol s'avança dans l'allée vingt minutes plus tard, c'est à peine si Gilbert releva la tête. Il était assis sur le perron de sa maison, pieds nus, vêtu d'habits trop petits, le regard fixé sur le sol.

Dès qu'il le vit, Antonio sut que quelque chose clochait. Peut-être que, pour une fois, les choses avaient vraiment dégénéré. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave. Même si l'état de l'albinos ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Le brun s'efforça de censurer la boule qui commençait à lui nouer les entrailles et sortit de la voiture, son habituel sourire toujours sur les lèvres, même s'il était cette fois un peu forcé.

« _¡Hola !_ », s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix qui sonnait désagréablement faux à ses propres oreilles.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Antonio s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, son sourire se fanant peu à peu.

« Gil ? _Que pasa_? »

L'albinos ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Il la referma finalement, continuant à fixer le sol avec une intensité troublante.

Son ami resta un instant devant lui, les bras ballants, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant que dire ni que faire. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse qui le gagnait peu à peu.

« Où est Franny ? »

À la mention de leur ami français, Gilbert posa une main tremblante sur ses yeux, dissimulant son regard. Les doigts de son autre main étaient crispés sur son portable. Il commença à dire quelque chose en allemand, puis sembla se rappeler qu'Antonio ne pouvait comprendre que quelques mots de sa langue natale. Il s'arrêta et resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix était si basse que son ami dût se pencher pour l'entendre.

« Dans le salon. Il est… »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

Immédiatement, l'esprit d'Antonio se mit à développer les pires scénarios, et il lui fallut un effort colossal pour se calmer. Il se répéta que ce n'était sans doute rien. Même si l'état de son ami tendait à prouver le contraire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…

Finalement, ne supportant plus l'attente, il dépassa son ami et poussa la porte d'entrée, pénétrant dans la maison. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Son angoisse augmenta encore lorsqu'il vit les meubles renversés, le papier peint arraché, et surtout les tâches sombres qui maculaient tout. Une des fenêtres était brisée, comme si quelque chose d'énorme était passé au travers.

Antonio avança d'un pas lent vers le salon, frémissant d'anticipation. Il lui semblait que son cœur battant la chamade résonnait avec la force et le boucan d'un tambour.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il songea qu'il aurait l'air bien bête si ce qu'il avait tant peur de découvrir n'était finalement qu'une frasque sans importance, où une vaste blague préparée par ses amis. Ce genre de farce, qui le faisait tant rire lorsque le Trio choisissait de la faire subir à une innocente victime, ne lui semblait soudain plus si drôle que ça.

Finalement, il arriva dans le salon et se figea.

« _¡Dios mío!_ »

Sous le choc, il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que la masse déchiquetée qui gisait à ses pieds avait un jour été son ami.

* * *

 _Bitte_ : S'il-te-plait.

 _Que pasa_? : Que ce passe-t-il ?

 _¡Dios mío!_ : Mon dieu !

 **Je précise au passage que j'ai jamais fait d'espagnol. Et mon niveau d'allemand est ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire pas glorieux… Du coup, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous repérez une erreur de langue.**

* * *

 **J'ai qu'une seule chose à dire... Pitié, me lynchez pas ! q_q *court se réfugier dans un bunker***

 **Nan, plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette petite mort de rien du tout... *court***

 **Au passage, je sais que Gilbert paraît vraiment bizarre dans ce chapitre, mais c'est normal, il est en état de choc (il y a de quoi, il me semble). Vous en faites pas, il se reprendra !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjooour, voici le chapitre 4 :3**

 **Vous savez-quoi ? Mon irrégularité de publication et la taille de mes chapitres me désespèrent moi-même '-'**

 **Enfin, peu importe u_u**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Les sens mirent un bon moment à lui revenir, au fur et à mesure que sa conscience s'éveillait. Mais certains seulement. Il voyait les murs de pierre de la minuscule pièce où il se trouvait, il entendait les bruits de pas derrière la porte en bois.

C'était tout.

En dehors de ça, il ne sentait rien. Son corps ne lui répondait pas, c'était comme s'il avait disparu. Impossible de remuer un seul membre. Vu la hauteur à laquelle son regard se trouvait, il était manifestement debout, mais il ne sentait pas le sol sous ses pieds, pieds qu'il ne sentait pas non plus.

Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard cotonneux, qui emplissait aussi son esprit.

Que faisait-il là ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et... Qui était-il ?

Rien autour de lui ne lui permettait d'apporter un semblant de réponse.

La pièce où il se trouvait était nue, dépourvue du moindre objet et du moindre meuble, exception faite d'une chaise et d'une petite table. La seule particularité de l'endroit était le pentacle tracé à la craie sur le sol. En suivant les traits blancs du regard, l'être conscient pu constater qu'il se trouvait pile au centre du pentacle.

Mais, sur le moment, ce léger détail ne le préoccupa pas plus que ça. Car quelque chose de bien pire venait de s'imposer à son esprit.

Il ne voyait pas son corps.

Rien.

Sous lui, il n'y avait que le vide.

Voilà pourquoi il ne le sentait pas.

Il n'avait pas de corps.

Le brouillard qui lui embrumait l'esprit disparut instantanément, alors que la panique le gagnait.

D'un seul coup, il se rappela tout ce qu'il avait oublié. Il se rappela qui il était, comment il s'appelait, sa vie, son travail, ses amis...

Sous le flot d'informations qui l'assaillit, il aurait probablement eut la respiration coupée. S'il avait encore eu conscience d'avoir une respiration.

Cependant les derniers souvenirs qu'il pouvait invoquer restaient étrangement flous. Et quelque chose lui disait que c'était important. Mais il avait beau se triturer l'esprit, rien ne venait. Et il ne voulait surtout pas penser à l'absence de son corps et à ce que ça impliquait.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit, l'interrompant dans son auto-torture mentale.

* * *

Arthur prit soin de vérifier toutes les procédures. Il tenait à ce que ce dossier soit réglé le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. S'il faisait la moindre bavure, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à sa mort.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Il aurait pu être tranquillement chez lui, en train de boire son thé, et il se retrouvait à bosser à la place de son frère…

La réponse était toute simple. Le fait que son imbécile d'aîné soit débordé par le travail en ce moment et n'ai pas le temps de s'occuper du nouveau cas qui venait d'apparaître lui offrait une occasion inespérée de faire ces preuves.

L'anglais laissa un sourire machiavélique apparaître sur ses lèvres. Si tout se passait bien, ces frères seraient obligés d'admettre qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien. Peut-être même qu'il pouvait faire un meilleur travail qu'Alistair, et être promut à un grade plus haut que lui… Oh, quelle douce vengeance se serait pour toutes les moqueries de sa _chère_ fratrie.

Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ce cas. Il n'était que six heures du matin, s'il pouvait le régler avant midi, ça en boucherait un coin à son aîné. Les procédures diverses étaient tellement longues…

Se constituant un visage le plus professionnel possible, il entra dans la petite pièce et prit un instant pour observer l'étrange brume qui flottait au-dessus du sol, au centre du pentacle qu'il avait tracé avec soin. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son dos, lui indiquant que la chose était sûrement en train de le fixer.

Il se dirigea vers la petite table et posa dessus le lourd dossier qu'il devait remplir. Puis il s'assit et fixa son regard sur l'être dépourvu de forme et de consistance.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« _Good Morning_. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi. La conscience qui se manifestait ici sous la forme d'une légère brume se trouvait dans cet état depuis trop peu de temps pour maîtriser toutes les subtilités de sa nouvelle forme. Apprendre à s'exprimer de manière audible ne prenait en général pas beaucoup de temps pour la plupart d'entre _eux_.

Arthur prit donc la parole, sans vraiment se préoccuper de faire preuve de tact.

« Vous êtes mort, et vous êtes revenu sous forme de spectre. Mon rôle est de comprendre les raisons de votre retour, d'évaluer votre niveau de dangerosité et, selon ce dernier, de vous neutraliser ou de permettre votre intégration dans la communauté surnaturelle. »

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà :3**

 **Je coupe ici parce que je rencontre quelques difficultés à écrire le dialogue qui suit (et qui devait normalement faire partie du chapitre). Pis je préfère prendre mon temps pour installer les choses, quitte à le faire sur plusieurs chapitres. Désolée ^^'**

 **Bah ouais, c'est comme ça que j'écris, des chapitres super courts avec une tentative de cliffhanger toutes les trois pages u_u**

 **J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo :3**

 **Avant toute chose, sachez que je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai mis un moment à poster ce chapitre (et à vrai dire, je ne pensais même pas le poster avant encore un moment, étant donné que je suis en pleine période de bac… Mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées ^^).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Hyleos-Emperor**_ **: merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :) (et t'inquiète, la flemme est une adversaire tellement coriace ^^)**

 _ **Loupiote54**_ **: Oh oui, tant de tact ^^**

* * *

Les heures qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un étrange brouillard. Les deux hommes sous le choc auraient été bien en peine de raconter ce qui se passa entre la macabre découverte et le moment où ils s'effondrèrent, à bout de souffle, sur le canapé d'Antonio.

Le simple fait d'appeler les autorités leur avait demandé un effort immense : il avait d'abord fallu qu'Antonio parvienne à reconnecter quelques neurones. Puis, il avait fallu calmer un Gilbert qui, à la simple mention de la police, était sorti de son état catatonique pour se retrouver au bord de la panique, convaincu qu'on le tiendrait responsable de la mort de son ami. Responsabilité qui, selon toute apparence, était bien réelle. Ensuite, ça avait été mains qui tremblent, portable tombant sans cesse, standardiste désagréable…

Durant tout le temps que cela avait duré, les deux amis étaient restés sur le perron, dos à la porte fermée, comme une vaine et pathétique tentative d'occulter le cadavre qui se trouvait derrière. Plusieurs fois, Antonio avait dû réprimer un frisson, ayant l'impression que les yeux bleus du mort le fixaient à travers le battant de bois.

Puis, ils avaient écouté avec une étrange fascination les gyrophares des voitures de police qui avaient brisé le calme de la rue.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout avait dérapé.

Gilbert s'était soudain figé, glacé par une étrange sensation. Il avait regardé avec un sentiment d'horreur inexplicable une banale voiture noire s'arrêter devant l'allée, devançant la police, et un homme en sortir. Un homme habillé tout de noir, avec un visage… Un visage qu'on ne pourrait décrire. Il y avait dans cette face quelque chose d'insaisissable. Comme si les traits étaient brouillés. Mais sans l'être. Par une certitude venue d'on ne sait où, Gilbert avait senti que s'il détournait le regard, le visage de cet homme s'effacerait aussitôt de sa mémoire.

L'homme s'était mis à avancer vers eux. Gilbert s'était tendu. Tout son corps avait semblé lui hurler de ne pas rester là, de fuir, de ne surtout pas laisser cette chose s'approcher. Finalement, l'instinct avait pris le pas sur la raison.

Alors, il avait saisi la main d'Antonio et l'avait traîné à l'intérieur, sans écouter ses protestations. Il était passé à côté du cadavre sans lui accorder un seul regard, obnubilé par la nécessité de s'échapper. Dérapant dans les flaques de sang, il s'était précipité vers la fenêtre brisée. Antonio avait voulu résister, l'arrêter, lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. L'albinos n'avait eu qu'à le regarder, et l'espagnol s'était tu et l'avait suivi, profondément ébranlé par ce regard qui sur l'instant lui avait semblé appartenir à une bête.

Ils avaient débouché dans le jardin, derrière la maison, avaient enjambé une clôture, puis une autre, encore une autre, pour finalement rejoindre une route. Là, ils s'étaient mis à courir comme s'ils avaient le diable au corps.

* * *

Quand Lovino trouva son abruti d'espagnol affalé sur le canapé avec le sale bouffeur de patates qui lui servait d'ami, sa première réaction fut de déverser une magnifique flopée de jurons à l'encontre du _bastardo_ qui l'avait laissé tout seul.

Antonio avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Gilbert était penché en avant, le visage enfui dans ses mains. Aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à l'italien.

Cette absence de réaction énerva encore plus ledit italien. Jusqu'à ce que, entre deux injures, il ne remarque enfin ce que ses sens tentaient de lui faire comprendre.

Il se tut soudainement pour fixer d'un air horrifié le bouffeur de patates.

Il resta là quelques secondes, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie en hurlant le prénom de son frère. Non, il ne fuyait pas ! Il fallait juste qu'il parle à Feliciano. Réunion stratégique importante. Dans le genre immédiatement. Et si cette réunion pouvait se dérouler dans un bunker, ça serait l'idéal.

Le claquement de la porte réveilla Antonio de sa léthargie.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas dans son salon, secoua la tête dans une vaine tentative de se remettre les idées en place.

Deux images hantaient son esprit embrumé. Le corps de Francis et le regard bestial de Gilbert.

Avec un étrange détachement, il songea que c'était un de ces jours où il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit.

* * *

L'homme en noir n'eut qu'à montrer à l'inspecteur de police un insigne représentant un masque aux yeux bandés pour que celui-ci remonte dans sa voiture de fonction, non sans force grommellements. La police s'en alla. Cet incident n'apparaîtrait sur aucun rapport. Au poste, la liste des appels serait modifiée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Les policiers venus sur place se coucheraient le soir même avec la vague impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. L'inspecteur aurait volontiers exigé des explications à ces supérieurs sur cette étrange procédure et ces non moins étranges individus qui faisaient son travail à sa place. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il soit capable de s'en rappeler, en dehors des moments où il s'y trouvait confronté.

Resté seul, l'homme sortit un portable de sa poche et commença à taper un SMS.

 _Sujet + témoin. Ce sont échappés._

Il jeta un œil à la boîte aux lettres.

 _Gilbert et/ou Ludwig Beilshmidt. Te contacte si plus d'infos._

Suivi d'une rapide description physique des deux fugitifs.

 _Me charge du nettoyage. Bonne chasse._

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **Je ne pense pas poster la suite avant la fin des épreuves du bac (c'est-à-dire le 23 juin pour moi).**

 **À la prochaine :)**


	6. Message

Bonjour tout le monde ! :3

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste un message pour m'excuser et m'expliquer.

Tout d'abord, je sais que le post du dernier chapitre remonte à très loin. J'aurais dû vous laisser ce message plus tôt, mais j'ai passé ces quelques mois à me dire que ce n'était pas la peine, puisque j'allais m'y remettre, et le finir... Mais il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence : ça n'avance pas, et je ne veux pas vous laisser dans le flou éternellement.

Toutes mes excuses, donc, pour ce long temps de battement.

Ensuite, niveau explication... Je traverse une période de manque au niveau de l'inspiration, de la motivation, de l'écriture en général... Ça arrive ^^"

En bref, je n'arrive plus vraiment à écrire, et quand je le fais j'ai l'impression que le résultat semble forcé et non naturel...

Que les choses soient claires : je n'ai pas l'intention de me forcer à écrire. L'écriture a toujours été pour moi quelque chose d'agréable, je ne veux pas m'en dégoûter en me forçant, d'autant que le résultat final s'en ressentirait. J'espère que vous le comprendrez.

Bref, je me remettrais à l'écriture (et à cette fiction, que je ne compte pas abandonner) lorsque j'aurais traversé cette période de battement, en espérant qu'elle ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Encore toutes mes excuses pour les quelques personnes qui suivent cette fiction, j'espère pouvoir vous annoncer bientôt une bonne nouvelle !

Câlins sur tout le monde ! \o/


End file.
